The present invention relates to the field of devices which encourage and facilitate the practice of Yoga. More specifically, the present intention relates to a inversion bed having a leg attachment which facilitates the practice of xe2x80x9cMonkey Swing Yogaxe2x80x9d.
Yoga, as a body of exercises for promoting physical and mental well-being, has been practiced in various forms throughout the Indian subcontinent for several thousand years.
Today, schools offering a myriad of yoga disciplines currently exist that convey the teachings of yogis worldwide, especially in western countries, as interest in alternatives to western medicine are sought. Amongst the schools of yoga practiced two thousand years ago is xe2x80x9cMonkey Swing Yogaxe2x80x9d which has disappeared from practice, yet offers a stark contrast to the remaining yoga schools. As the name implies, the Monkey Swing Yoga includes yoga poses in which the practitioner swings in an inverted position, relieving compressive pressures on the chest, neck and spine, reversing the effects of gravity on the internal organs and strengthening the muscles of the abdomen and back. Importantly, the inverted swinging positions stimulate blood flow to the head and reduce blood pooling in the pelvic region and the legs. The practice of exercises of Monkey Swing Yoga are believed to calm the mind, thereby alleviating stress and mild forms of depression, as well as stimulating lungs, thyroid and digestive organs. In addition, it is believed that menopausal symptoms can be reduced, digestion can be improved and symptoms of anxiety, fatigue, headache, backache, insomnia, asthma, high blood pressure, osteoporosis and variscosities can be lessened.
Included among the poses assumed by more mainstream yoga schools are xe2x80x9cSetu Bandha Sarvangasanaxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAdho Mukha Svanasanaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHalasana, Urdhva Dhanurasanaxe2x80x9d as well as headstands and shoulderstands. These poses are utilized to invert at least a portion of the body in recognition of the benefits achieved by such inversion. Attainment of these positions, as well as those of Monkey Swing Yoga, requiring good physical abilities, and may be difficult for injured, infirm or aged individuals. However, it is primarily such individuals who may benefit through the practice of this type of yoga.
Having parallel yet independent development in China beginning some 5,000 years ago, acupressure, acupuncture and reflexology also have received not only attention by western medical practitioners but also some acceptance as yet another form of alternative medicine. Both of these techniques focus on properly aligning the body""s energy (xe2x80x9cchixe2x80x9d) along certain prescribed meridians along or through the chakra centers in similar fashion as kundalini based yoga methods. These techniques, when directed to the lower extremities are said to improve chi affecting improvements in the lymph system, the brain, sinuses, arm, neck, knees, stomach, abdominal organs, groin and genitalia. Moreover, directing pressure to the feet may address pathological conditions such as diabetes, hypothyroidism and the like.
A number of apparatus have been developed in the prior art to facilitate at least the partial inversion of the human body for therapeutic purposes. Such devices include tilting beds or boards which are designed to permit relaxation of the spine and to increase the strength of back muscles or to facilitate patient examinations. These type of devices are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,697, issued Jun. 16, 1987 to E. Schurch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,662, issued Nov. 11, 1980 to S. M. Barber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,109, issued Apr. 23, 1974 to A. Weber et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,749 to W. L. Lindley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681, issued Aug. 1, 1978 to B. J. Shanley; U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,325, issued Feb. 29,2000 to B. Ottoson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,741, issued Jul. 28, 1992 to P. L. Filho; U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,700, issued Jun. 18, 1968 to F. K. Mountz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,424, issued Apr. 3,1990 to R. A. Pepin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,897 to K. Sumiya; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,939, issued May 23, 1995 to R. G. Maalouli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,123; issued Aug. 2,1994 to W. Rutherford; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,761, issued Mar. 27,1984 to W. H. McGowen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,358, issued Jun. 29,1971 to J. J. Megal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,708, issued Nov. 22,1966 to R. Gartner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,085, issued Mar. 12, 1963 to R. de Giroland and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,250, issued Sep. 12, 1978 to E. B. Davis.
Supportless therapeutic devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,708, issued Jul. 20, 1971 to V. Steele also have been developed. In addition, exercise equipment has incorporated body inversion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,197, issued Mar. 23, 1999 to J. Barton; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,133 and 5,002,043, respectively issued Sep. 1, 1987 and Mar. 26, 1991 both to A. N. George; U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,050, issued Aug. 10, 1999 to E. L. Shahan; U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,330, issued Oct. 30, 2001 to T. L. Thornton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,287, issued Jul. 24, 1984 to H. Takahashi. Typically, the user of these devices is secured at the feet or thighs by the apparatus.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, an apparatus does not exist which combines both inverted yoga applications as well as those achieved through acupressure techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for inverting the human body to relax and exercise the spinal column, back muscles and stomach muscles.
It also is an object of the present invention to facilitate the practice of inverted yoga poses by applying a stretching force to the spine.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a an apparatus which allows for the controlled inversion of a patient, whether hale or injured through the provision of a pivotable bed which is motivated to the tilted position through the use of an electric actuator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which permits the adjustable application of pressure to acupressure points while simultaneously providing means by which the yoga practitioner may hang or swinging the achievement of desired yoga poses and exercises.